Ángel
by MoonGoth
Summary: ¿Y si la vida que planeaste de pronto se derrumba como un castillo de naipes? Nadie tenía un "plan B" preparado para los inesperados golpes de la vida, y cada uno deberá decidir si quiere luchar o dejarse vencer.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Teen Titans me pertenece.

* * *

Prólogo.

Ella sabía que él se encontraba ahí, al pie de su cama, observándola. Comenzó a sentir su presencia algunos días después de haberla ingresado, y lo más probable es que fuera después de dar a conocer algunos "pequeños incidentes". Los primeros días aquel no-invitado la apremiaba a despertar en su presencia, a que se mostrara y se presentara, sin embargo, la muchacha opto por ignorarlo, y recibió dosis de sedante más fuertes. Pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban cometiendo un error.

Pero no él no estaba al tanto del poder que aquella joven manejaba. Ella podía adivinar sus intenciones con su sola presencia, igual que en ese momento se daba cuenta que estas habían cambiado mucho.

Abrió los ojos y se irguió, dispuesta a escucharlo.

— Al fin me deleitas con tu presencia. – Había una nota de molestia en su voz.

— Al fin estas dispuesto a negociar. – Contraataco, y se sintió satisfecha al ver el cambio que aquello produjo en su interlocutor.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho..?

¿Acaso era pánico lo que noto? — Nadie, – interrumpió— tengo mis medios para enterarme de las cosas. – Dijo restándole importancia.

Quizá le había subestimado. — Si sabes que quiero negociar, también sabrás que es lo que ofrezco. – Lo dijo en un tono amable, relajando la postura.

— Quizá, – pensó un momento, y sabía que si salía de ahí no podría seguir durmiendo en paz en mucho tiempo si no hacía algo también por los demás — pero pediré lo justo, y quiero que no sea solo él y yo, sino todos.

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, que quizá estaba dejando ir la oportunidad de salir de ahí. Pero para ella estaba claro: era todo o nada.

— Muy bien,– le respondió serio— ¿y si la respuesta es no? No es más que suficiente tu libertad.

Se quedó callada, sopesando la posibilidad. Al final de cuentas, no conocía personalmente a nadie que estuviera ahí, pero había visto sus sueños, o por lo menos, muchos de ellos.

— No es suficiente.– Fue lo único que dijo y volvió a costarse y cerrar los ojos.


	2. Despertando a la Realidad

Muy bien, antes que nada no me gustaría ver burlas de lo que les pase a los personajes, sea cual sea. A veces será algo crudo, pero intento hacerlo ameno a la vida. Ah, y ningún personaje de DC Comics me pertenece :b

* * *

Capítulo 1

Despertando a la Realidad

Días completos encerrada en su cuerpo. Semanas. Meses.

Quizás, años.

Una y otra vez revivía la furia y desesperación de su hermana por mantenerla con ella. Pero todo fue inútil, y de cierto modo, ella misma sabía que era lo mejor para todos; o por lo menos de ese modo, creía que su familia estaría a salvo. Porque la tenían a ella.

Dejo de sentir dolor en los brazos, y fue dándose cuenta de su agitada respiración. Esa vez fue como muchas tantas veces. Despertó y poco a poco fue distinguiendo el techo blanco con luces intensas, mientras sentía que todo giraba alrededor. De los gritos solo escuchaba un eco, como si estuviera siendo sedada por primera vez.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se imaginó corriendo por los brezales con las manos extendidas, riendo por el simple hecho de estar viva y oyó a lo lejos los grititos de su hermano menor llamándola, porque le era difícil alcanzarla. Dejo de sentir el suelo.

Abrió los ojos y vio su alrededor claramente, mientras se preguntaba si ahora también aquello formaría parte de su sueño. No le gustaría en lo absoluto, suficiente tenía con las pocas veces que estaba consciente por algún experimento, o cuando le hablaban en ese extraño idioma que no entendía en absoluto. Por lo menos en su mente quería vivir esa hermosa vida de la que la habían apartado, aunque el rostro de su hermano era cada vez más borroso, y su voz también se iba perdiendo. ¿y que se supone que seguía?, ¿ acaso su hermana aparecería para intentar rescatarla fracasando de nuevo, o sería ella misma quien clavara agujas en su cuerpo?

No podía con eso. No podía más.

Quería hundir el rostro en la almohada más cercana, y aunque siempre que así ocurría sabía que era inútil girar su cuerpo, por alguna razón en su sueño parecía tener esa libertad. Comenzó a gimotear y se llevó una mano a la cara. Tardo un rato en tranquilizarse, lo cual le era aún más extraño, siempre despertaba cuando comenzaba a llorar y aun después de hacerlo le resbalaban las lágrimas. Definitivamente algo andaba mal en su mente, y si todo aquello era falso, entonces nada realmente malo podía ocurrirle por ponerse de pie.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo débiles que estaban sus piernas. Dio varios pasos vacilantes e irregulares, y entonces noto lo lejos que le quedaba el piso, se apoyó en la pared más cercana para ponerse de rodillas. Extendió su brazo izquierdo y lo giro un poco. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez sin ganas de escuchar la respuesta. Las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente al ver las tenues cicatrices en su brazo. "No. No. ¿Por qué no sangran?" Y el último recuerdo de su antigua vida volvió a su mente.

Volvió al presente y se dio cuenta que aquello ya no era producto de un fármaco, habían olvidado sedarla. Seguía de rodillas y frente a ella su temblorosa mano izquierda, a unos cuantos metros había una puerta, y quizás después de ella, su libertad. Aun había lagrimas resbalando por su rostro, pero ya no tenían sentido.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

No necesitaba saberlo.

Mismo lugar, otra habitación.

Hacía varias horas que le hicieron perder el conocimiento por poner resistencia, como siempre, pero era algo que nunca dejaría de hacer: luchar.

O por lo menos intentarlo.

Si ellos hacían de su vida –o lo que quedaba de ella- un infierno, en la medida de lo posible ella haría lo mismo. Fijo su vista en ese punto de la nada, al que siempre miraba para reflexionar, o tratar de pensar en un nuevo plan para intentar huir. Solo los primeros días dejo que su mente viajara a ese tiempo en el que ignoró cuan feliz era. Después cayó en cuenta de todo lo que nunca recuperaría.

Aunque lo que más la frustraba era volver a su realidad, sintiendo las correas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Como si ella fuese una amenaza o una fierecilla salvaje. Apretó los puños e intento calmarse, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría. Comenzó a forcejear para darse cuenta que las correas estaban sueltas. Llevo sus brazos frente a su vista, incorporándose un poco para quedar sentada en la camilla. No podía tomarse esa oportunidad tan a la ligera, pero tampoco quería perderla.

Se puso de pie, mientras el frío recorrió sus plantas y dándole escalofrió, y fue hasta la puerta. Sintió su acelerado corazón, y su ilusión haciéndose pedazos al imaginar que estaría cerrada. Suspiro mientras la jalaba y ésta cedía.

En su gatuna mirada se reflejaba la sorpresa.

— Puede ser… –. Susurro para sí misma, aun asombrada.

Abrió despacio, mientras observaba por la abertura; el pasillo estaba despejado en su campo de visión. Salió con cuidado, aun sin poder creerlo, todo parecía vacío.

No sabía hacia dónde ir, se sentía como una rata en un laberinto. ¡Había tantas puertas en ese pasillo sinfín!

Decidió dejarlas como estaban: cerradas. No quería hallarse frente alguno de esos locos de traje color neutro para que diera alarma.

Cuando por fin dio con una intersección, su frustración aumento. Hacia ambos lados se extendía el blanco infinito. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Se decidió ir por el pasillo izquierdo e iba a seguir cuando un sonido estrepitoso le hizo detenerse. En el pasillo de la derecha una puerta se abrió de golpe y una joven cruzaba el umbral casi a gatas. Se escondió un poco en la pared mientras decidía si sería peligrosa o no. Su cabello había sido rapado (al igual que el de ella), su mirada se veía triste en sus ojos color verde, era alta, pero por las facciones de su rostro podría ser menor. Por su delgadez y la forma en que se apoyaba en las paredes para ponerse de pie jadeando, le pareció muy frágil.

Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

Aquella muchacha intentaba cruzar a la otra pared, pero a los tres pasos que dio sin apoyo se cayó al suelo. Se le veía muy decidida a continuar, aunque tuviese que hacerlo a gatas. La chica que observaba resoplo molesta, aquella actividad le llevaría un buen rato a la de ojos verdes. Volvió a ocultarse tras la pared para decidir si la ayudaría o no. De pronto el hecho de que ella también hubiese podido salir le inquieto. "¿Y si todo era una trampa?"

Con el simple pensamiento el pánico le recorrió el cuerpo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pensaba regresar por donde había venido y buscar algún otro pasillo, y en ese preciso instante comenzó a sonar una alarma por todo el lugar. Las luces de un intenso rojo se apagaban y encendían.

Al otro lado del mundo, se encontraba Gotham City, una ciudad muy productiva, aunque los habitantes solían llevar una vida restringida. Tiendas y parques no faltaban, pero cada vez era más fácil robarse el pan que ganaban otros. Aun así se podía encontrar personas alegres y optimistas, una de ellas, Bárbara.

Aquella era una joven seria de cabello castaño rojizo, su mirada era afable y noble, quizá por ese azul cielo de sus pupilas. Su sonrisa solía irradiar la suficiencia que sentía consigo misma, ya que cada vez iba mejor en sus clases de gimnasia. Pronto estaría lista para representar a su colegio en el Torneo Juvenil Nacional de Gimnasia.

Ese era un día como cualquier otro. Se levantó a las seis de la mañana, para hacer el desayuno que disfrutarían ella y su padrastro mientras charlaban (con una confianza que era difícil hallar en una verdadera relación padre e hija). Terminaron y ambos recogieron los trastos sucios, luego Bárbara se fue a la preparatoria donde vería a Dick, su novio.

Y justo así paso. Después de las clases se quedó para su entrenamiento en las barras. Su novio pasaría por ella a la hora de la salida para llevarla a cenar, y para su sorpresa, le haría la pregunta con la que había estado soñando.

Ellos solo eran un par de jóvenes, que aún no cumplían su mayoría de edad, pero estaban muy seguros del amor que se profesaban. Sus amigos por su parte, ya se habían acostumbrado, incluso lo veían como si ya estuvieran casados.

Eran jóvenes, y su futuro parecía tan brillante, tan prometedor.

Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las espera.

Aún antes de abrir los ojos sabía remotamente lo que iba a suceder. Había pasado más tiempo del que hubiera querido y sus facultades naturales se vieron menguadas a causa de ello, pero lo había conseguido. Todos —o por lo menos los que quedaban—, o nadie. Le parecía irónico que él tuviera que recurrir a ella, un "paciente de estudio" más, para salvar a otro de ellos. Que su autoridad a pesar de ser suficiente, tuviera que hacer tratos a hurtadillas para sacar solo a uno, y sin embargo pudiera descaradamente liberar a todos de sus ataduras.

Se sentó y apoyo sus brazos en la camilla. Nunca había sido una persona de mucho esfuerzo físico, pero normalmente podía ponerse de pie sin ayuda; después de tanto tiempo en reposo, levantarse se sentía como si llevara un costal de piedras a la espalda. Reunió toda su concentración, esperando que su cuerpo hiciera su trabajo, y sintiéndose un poco mejor salió de aquella habitación con su objetivo en mente.

Cuando abrió la puerta supo que debía ser alguien importante a pesar de su corta edad. No estaba en una camilla, sino en una cómoda cama; había un buro al lado, donde reposaba un atril y un par de libros. Incluso parecía tener un decorado cálido, aunque solo fuera un tenue amarillo la diferencia. Con solo dar un paso para entrar, el joven que estaba postrado en la cama abrió los ojos, al parecer él también sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

— Hola Jericho, mi nombre es Rachel.

20 minutos…

Dick aún no llegaba y Bárbara estaba comenzando a preocuparse. No era ningún tipo de persona nerviosa, pero Dick nunca se retrasaba. Saco la botella de agua de su mochila deportiva y dio otro sorbo, consciente de que era por su nerviosismo. Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Dick! Osito, al fin llamas, estaba…– Hubo algo en su voz, estaba agitado.

Quería escuchar lo que intentaba decirle, pero el sonido de las patrullas cercanas le hicieron difícil la audición. Dio la espalda a la calle para tratar de concentrarse.

— ¡Por favor, habla más fuerte!— le apremio preocupada.

No hubo tiempo de tiempo de nada, giro su vista nuevamente a la calle cuando escucho un fuerte sonido de derrape, pero era tarde para actuar, incluso si hubiera tenido algún reflejo, no habría servido de nada.

El móvil voló por los aires, y se destruyó al impactar contra el suelo. A varios metros de ahí, la propietaria yacía en un charco de sangre.

Importaba poco ocultar su presencia ante la alarma, la joven de mirada gatuna salió disparada hacia el pasillo de su izquierda ante la desorientada joven delgada. La otra muchacha confundida volvió su vista al frente, pero no sabía qué hacer, y como si fuese intervención divina, dos figuras aparecieron al extremo, una apoyada sobre la otra. Se acercaban a una velocidad alarmante hacia ella, así que solo podía ponerse a la defensiva.

Se levantó apoyando su espalda a la pared mientras su mirada se prendía en un verde intenso para los que se acercaban, pero unos pasos pesados llamaron su atención, y del pasillo de dónde salió la otra chica se aproximaban dos hombres con traje aislante. Presa del pánico salieron de sus manos haces de luz que lanzo al enemigo plenamente identificado, olvidándose por completo de los jóvenes.

Jericho le apretó un poco el brazo a Rachel, haciendo señas con su mirada a la joven aterrada que tenían al frente. Ella pareció comprender lo que quería el muchacho.

Se acercaron a la chica y Rachel tiro bruscamente de su hombro, Jericho aún recargado en su acompañante fijo su intensa mirada azul en los ojos verdes de la chica, y su cuerpo quedo laxo mientras el de ella comenzó a elevarse.

* * *

Gracias Sarita San (:


	3. Escape

_Lo que se halla en cursiva son recuerdos. _

Recomiendo escuchar Despierta de Enrique Bunbury. (: (y aviso que este fic tendrá mucho repertorio de este hombre).

Y los Teen Titans no me pertenecen... pero la historia sip.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Escape**

Jericho había tomado prestado el cuerpo de la muchacha de ojos verdes, y estaba explotando al máximo su poder. Se elevó en el aire mientras sus ojos emanaban un inusual e intenso brillo, pronto comenzó a lanzar energía de sus manos –o más bien, de las manos de la joven- y levanto la vista a los enfermeros. Ellos dudaron desde el momento en que la muchacha voladora se lanzó en su dirección.

Mientras tanto, Rachel seguía a Jericho, con su cuerpo a cuestas por el camino que él despejaba con el poder del cuerpo de la otra chica. Estaban desesperados por hallar una salida pero solo encontraban pasillos, más pasillos, enfermeros intentando detenerlos, escaleras, jóvenes desorientados y asustados, y más pasillos. Pronto Jericho noto que las fuerzas iban a comenzar a escasearle, quizá tendría una hora, más o menos para llevarlos lejos, aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba era el estado en que dejaría a la muchacha.

Pronto llego a un estado de desesperación, y le hizo señas a su compañera para que retrocediera lo necesario para no hacerle daño a ella y su inerte cuerpo. Cuando se le hizo suficiente, comenzó a derribar paredes.

Mismo lugar, otra zona…

El sonido de la alarma le hizo despertar de su profundo sueño. Llevaba semanas encerrada en ese lugar, con el único propósito de ser una joven cualquiera. Solo pensar que las cosas pudieran salir mal le hizo estremecerse, y la razón era que ella quería ser normal, completamente normal.

Tenía miedo.

Esa mañana, un doctor le había dicho que no faltaba mucho para que su tratamiento concluyera, solo faltaba verificar que "sus poderes" habían salido de sus genes. Con esa esperanza la esperaban en casa sus tíos y su prima; en realidad, quizá su prima estuviera feliz de su ausencia, nunca la había querido y de hecho era la mayor causante de que ahora se encontrara ahí. Si tan solo no la hubiera hecho enojar de ese modo.

o o o

_Estaba llegando el mediodía y el sol daba de lleno en el patio de la escuela; aquel lugar carecía de árboles, era más bien un terreno de concreto rodeado de tierra y una alta muralla de ladrillo. Una jovencita regordeta se hallaba sentada afuera de uno de los salones, donde aún alcazaba a cubrir la sombra. Había escogido ese lugar para comer, porque así evitaba que la molestaran. Los otros chicos y chicas del colegio preferían comer, charlar y jugar en el otro patio, que era más grande y estaba techado._

_Cogió el sándwich de pollo de su lonchera, y lo llevo a su boca, pero antes de llegar a morderlo noto que alguien se había plantado frente a ella. Sus ojos fueron subiendo de unas lindas zapatillas negras con brillitos a las calcetas de un blanco impecable que terminaban antes de la rodilla, siguiendo un tramo de piel que después estaba cubierta con una falda azul oscuro de tablones fajando una camisa blanca de botones, siguiendo un esbelto cuello para llegar a su rostro, una cara dulce y bonita que se encargaba de fastidiarle la vida: Su prima, Kitten. Tras ella estaba su sequito de chicos y chicas, a quienes les gustaba disfrutar sus maldades hacia Tara. De un modo incomprensible, todos odiaban a la cachetona familiar de la chica bonita de la escuela, solo por pesar de más, solo por estar ahí._

_Las únicas cosas que compartían esas jóvenes eran el mismo tono rubio de cabello y el color claro de su piel, además de algunos genes. La diferencia entre ellas no se limitaba solamente a la complexión física, también estaba el color de sus ojos, los de Tara eran de un azul cielo intenso mientras los de Kitten eran negros. Pero por sobre todo estaba su forma de ser: la primera era tímida, indecisa e introvertida, parecía temer a ella misma y todo lo que la rodeaba; mientras la segunda era segura, egoísta y orgullosa._

— _Dame ese sándwich Tara, ya has comido demasiado. - Pidió en tono tranquilo y amenazador._

— _A-aún tengo hambre. – Respondió con un hilito de voz, mirando la mano que se había extendido esperando el lonche._

— _¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo?- Pregunto, a sabiendas que se contemplaba mucho en el espejo, deseando siempre estar en otro cuerpo._

_Solo pasaron unos segundos para que Tara entregara su almuerzo, a lo que Kitten sonrió con malicia, mientras los presentes soltaban risitas._

— _No deberías comer sin añadir vitaminas. – Decía en tono inocente, mientras abría el sándwich y un compañero acercaba un puño de gusanos._

o o o

El sonido cercano de una explosión interrumpió su recuerdo e hizo temblar levemente las paredes y el suelo. Se habría quedado en la cama y de ser posible se taparía con la cobija, como si fuera una niña pequeña esperando a que todo eso pasara, y no supo si era valor o miedo lo que la impulso a levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a su puerta.

Llego hasta el pasillo con las piernas temblorosas y los ojos tan abiertos que bien podían ser faros azules; le tranquilizo que todo se veía ausente, los pasillos seguían siendo del mismo blanco que siempre, claro, si ignoraba las parpadeantes luces rojas. No supo de dónde salió aquella joven, que sin previo aviso la empujo adentro, entrando ella también con su mismo impulso. Cerro la puerta tras de sí, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta para tratar de regular su agitada respiración.

Nicole inspecciono aquella habitación con su mirada gatuna, deparando primero en la joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules (que a su parecer, se veía demacrada como si hubiera sufrido una abrupta pérdida de peso, pero todos los cautivos ahí deberían tener ese aspecto), y luego, en una ventana.

— ¿Qu-qué pasa allá afuera? – Logro preguntar Tara.

— Me-seguían. – Respondió entrecortadamente.

La joven de cabello rubio no comprendía nada en absoluto, pero la muchacha calva que acaba de entrar no le inspiraba confianza. De hecho, nunca la había visto, como a algunos de los otros pacientes.

Nicole volvió la vista a la muchacha que tenía en frente, y se dio cuenta que ella no podía estar en calidad de experimento. Para empezar tenía cabello y le llegaba a los hombros, no estaba atontada ni tenia ojeras y por ultimo tenía un pijama, no una bata sencilla. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Tara ante la penetrante mirada de Nicole, y en cuestión de segundos, esta se le echo encima.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Quién?! ¡ Respóndeme!– Preguntaba furiosa, sentada a horcajadas sobre la espantada muchacha de ojos azules.

— Tara ¡Tara! – Respondía temblando, cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Eres una de ellos, ¿cierto?!

— No sé de qué me estás hablando – gimió, e intento empujarla pero la muchacha calva le sujeto las manos.

— Sí que lo sabes – Repuso con odio —. ¡Tú eres la causa de que yo esté aquí! – acuso temblando de ira, soltándola y llevando sus manos hasta la cabellera de la joven.

— Ya basta – susurro, deseando que dejara de estirarle el cabello. — Ya basta – Hablo audiblemente, pero Nicole estaba dejándose llevar por su odio — ¡BASTA! – Abrió los ojos brillantes color ámbar mientras el suelo y las paredes se agrietaban y su agresora se detenía.

Un temblor se generalizo por todo el edificio. Tara muy asustada se quitó de encima a la otra chica y se arrastró muy rápido hasta la puerta, para luego echarse a correr por el pasillo.

Nicole se quedó atónita. Ya no entendía nada, pero solo le quedaba claro que debía salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Se acercó a la ventana y le alivio ver que se hallaba en el primer piso. Tomo las sabanas que había en la cama y las envolvió sobre su brazo y puño, para tomar vuelo estrellarlos contra el cristal con toda su fuerza.

Sin pensar en más nada, saltó.

* * *

Jericho y Rachel al fin se hallaban fuera y lejos de los dominios de aquel lugar de tortura, el problema es que también estaban lejos de cualquier lugar donde pudieran conseguir ayuda. El muchacho estaba comenzando a perder el control sobre el organismo de la otra chica, que no sabría nunca que los había salvado en contra de su voluntad. En ese momento estaban volando, y aunque era demasiada la sorpresa de que alguien pudiese tener esa habilidad, los quemantes destellos verdes y fuerza sobrehumana, no habían tenido un solo momento para sorprenderse por ello.

Rachel por su parte, estaba segura que si esa joven tenía tanto poder y no había escapado, era porque era el experimento personal de esa asociación. Posiblemente la retenían desde que fuera un feto en el vientre de alguna desafortunada, y sintió un mareo, no solo por pensarlo, sino porque estaban descendiendo abruptamente.

Jericho ya había explotado por completo los poderes de los que disponían, y solo acertó a cerrar los ojos antes de sentir el golpe.

Rachel se permitió el lujo de gritar por el vértigo que le producía la sensación de caer; sabía que a la altura en que se hallaban no se harían más que raspones y uno que otro moretón; y entonces sucedió con un ruido sordo, sintiendo todo su costado izquierdo temblar, crujir y rebotar levemente por el impacto con la tierra y el pasto. Soltó una maldición y se apoyó en su brazo derecho para verificar como se hallaba Jericho y la otra muchacha, pero ninguno de los dos estaba consciente. Se acercó a ellos, verificando los signos vitales, sintiéndose aliviada porque veía que respiraban, pero luego le invadió un escalofrió de pánico, porque se hallaban solos los tres, y nadie más que ella consciente. En medio de la noche y en un lugar desconocido.

* * *

Tara.

Huyo como vio a muchos hacer, porque tenía miedo de la loca que le ataco. La diferencia entre los que estaban en confusión, era que ella sabía perfectamente a donde ir. Al girar en un pasillo choco con un enfermero.

— ¡Por fin! – se sintió aliviada al creer que recibiría ayuda. — ¿Qué suce..? –

El hombre que tenía enfrente la empujo al suelo con tal fuerza que el cuerpo patino por dos metros. A Tara le tembló el labio mientras se apoyaba en sus codos, viendo que el enfermero sacaba una jeringa de su traje, y se acercaba con rostro impertérrito. De los labios de la rubia solo pudo salir un chillido de miedo, pero no hubo pinchazos, solo un golpe que recibía el amenazante hombre por parte de un muchacho salido de quien sabe dónde. Tara observo cada detalle de él: sujetaba una barra metálica que antes le ayudaba con el suero, debía medir lo mismo que ella, su piel era aceitunada, el cabello apenas asomándole en la cabeza, era escuálido pero valiente. Se quedó atrapada en sus ojos verde oscuro, que la miraban por temor, y no a ella, sino por ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto al fin, su voz era dulce pero varonil.

— Gracias. – Fue lo único que acertó a decir ella.

Se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y una vez que se levantó prosiguió a presentarse.

— Mi nombre es Garfield.

— Yo soy Tara.

Sostuvieron la mirada, y algo brillo en los ojos de ambos. Olvidaron incluso escuchar la alarma que resonaba por todo el edificio, hasta que el muchacho propuso salir de ahí, cuando noto que el enfermero se removía.

Tara sabía el camino al jardín, un lugar donde los llevaban dos veces por semana para calmar el nerviosismo de los pacientes y evitar una claustrofobia. Cuando llegaron, un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ambos.

* * *

Nicole.

Desde que salto por la ventana echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Probablemente llevaba horas, o eso le parecía, pero no quería detenerse. Su pecho subía y bajaba incontrolable sin compás alguno. No supo en que momento comenzó a haber vegetación, pero al mirar atrás supo que estaba rodeada de árboles, hiedras y arbustos. Estaba cubierta de arañazos, tenía los pies molidos. Estaba segura que habría un rastro de sangre por donde corría, y la bata que llevaba encima estaba hecha girones y manchada de sudor y tierra, igual que toda ella.

Se apoyó en un árbol, sintiéndose desfallecer, dejando a la gravedad hacer lo suyo. Solo se arrastró lo suficiente para quedar oculta tras el tronco. Cerró los ojos un momento prometiéndose que no dormiría, y que en cuanto recuperara las fuerzas y el aliento volvería a la marcha, pero un profundo sueño la acogió bajo su manto.

Despertó por un rayo de luz proyectándose en uno de sus ojos, que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles. Se sentía muy tranquila con el trinar de las aves a todo volumen, para luego incorporarse como si un resorte la impulsara. ¡Se había quedado dormida!

Escudriño a su alrededor para verificar que no hubiese nadie, y prosiguió su camino. Noto lo que la noche no le dejo ver, como el follaje de los troncos cada vez más verde, la tierra poco a poco más fresca y húmeda. Seguramente se acercaba a un arroyo. Podría lavarse las heridas de los pies una vez que lo encontrara.

A no más de un kilómetro hallo el rio.

* * *

Koriand'r.

Rachel había sido encontrada por un pastorcillo, no era más que un niño, pero le brindo tanta ayuda como necesito. Llamo a algunos aldeanos, para que le ayudaran a trasladar a sus "acompañantes" a un hospital. Se aprovechó de los devotos que eran, mintiendo lo mejor que pudo cuando le llovieron las preguntas. Invento una peregrinación para ayudar a los desamparados, con la calvez y el vestuario blanco como parte de su entrega a la causa. Lo último que había querido era burlarse de su buena fe, y aunque con el engaño se ganara el infierno, en ese momento le concedieron atención médica, ropa, hospedaje y comida.

Después de dos días, temió porque Jericho no despertara nunca más, pero podía sentir su presencia muy fuerte y también la de ella.

o o o

_La tarde estaba a punto de extinguirse. Ella corría para llegar a tiempo a casa, no quería recibir otro regaño por su desobediencia; pero el campo era siempre tan hermoso, y más cuando el sol iba ocultándose, tiñendo el cielo de naranja. Diviso a su hermana en la puerta principal, estaba cruzada de brazos mirándola con desaprobación. Su erguida postura y aquella melena tan negra la hacían ver más amenazadora._

_Aminoro el paso. Sabía que había hecho mal y no le gustaba verla con ese ánimo, pero ella era así desde que sus padres se fueron y tuvo que quedarse a cargo. _

_Al llegar se detuvo frente a ella y bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable._

— _Lo siento, no era mi intención…- trato de explicar, pero su hermana mayor la sujeto bruscamente haciéndole daño y arrastrándola a la casa. _

— _No era tu intención. ¡No era tu intención!- Comenzó a regañar enojada. — Sabes que no debes andar por ahí "jugando", y menos sola. _

— _No fui muy lejos‒. Replico apenada._

_No entendía porque su hermana se disgustaba de esa manera, si antes era tan alegre como ella y nadie más vivía a varios kilómetros de ahí._

_Hay cosas que los niños ignoran, y a veces los adultos cometen el error de mantener en ignorancia._

_Esperaba otro regaño, pero entonces noto que la expresión de su hermana se había tornado sería, y se veía más iluminada. Se percató de la inusual luz que emanan las ventanas, y los rayos que se colaban entre las paredes de la casa. Ambas comprendieron que algo andaba mal._

_Y entonces no hubo tiempo para nada._

_Dos figuras salieron de la nada tomándola por un brazo, mientras lo mismo ocurría con su hermana. Pero ella era mayor y más fuerte, fue cosa de unos instantes para que se librara de la amenaza que la cernía. La menor seguía forcejeando y extendió su brazo libre hacia su hermana mayor. Tenía la fuerza suficiente para liberarse también, pero necesita un poco de ayuda. Apenas la sujeto, sintió un pinchazo, y de pronto el cuerpo le pesaba, y sus manos no respondían; como si se tratara de un juguete por el que pelearan dos niños, la de cabello negro la jalo para arrebatárselas, clavando sus uñas en la tierna carne dejando un rastro, y algunos hilitos de sangre comenzaron a brotar. _

_Ambas pensaron que ellos no podrían, pero un grito en el segundo piso les hizo comprender que serían separadas._

_Por una fracción de segundo se miraron, y ambas lo comprendieron._

_Su hermano menor, era la prioridad para ambas._

_Aquel brazo herido se hundió entre cuerpos desconocidos antes de caer en la oscuridad._

o o o

Jericho despertó sudoroso y temblando. Su mente no se logró transferirse de regreso a su cuerpo porque perdió la consciencia, y había formado parte de la pesadilla de joven en que residía. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no había entendido nada de la conversación que había sostenido la joven en su sueño, pero había comprendido todo.

Busco a Rachel con la mirada, para darse cuenta que había estado recostado sobre un catre, y ver las paredes blancas que lo rodeaban. Entonces se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡No podía haber hecho todo para nada! No era justo para ninguno de los tres volver a ese lugar, donde jamás verían la luz del sol. En especial para la chica a la que había invadido.

Un chillido lo saco de su pasmo, mostrándole que se había dejado llevar por el susto porque a su lado derecho había una cortina de tablones, y otro chillido lo hizo levantarse.

— ¡DOCTOR! – Jericho descorrió la cortina, y observo a una enfermera (una de verdad), escudándose con una silla ante ella. La muchacha que había sido su salvación para él y Rachel.

Ella estaba despierta, y se hallaba de cuatro patas sobre su catre gruñéndole a la enfermera, pareciendo una fierecilla salvaje. En un impulso, se acercó a ella, quien no deparo en su cercanía, y toco su hombro haciéndola girarse rápidamente. Lo que Koriand'r vio en Jericho, fue a su hermano menor, con una mirada tan verde como la suya misma y llena de calma e inocencia.

En segundos entro un doctor seguido de Rachel, y pasaron su vista de la enfermera que se protegía con la silla, a Jericho y la muchacha que de pronto se había vuelto dócil y le sonreía a él. Rachel se acercó a su compañero tragando duro y poniéndose pálida, porque a Jericho le había cambiado el color de sus ojos, ahora eran como los de la otra muchacha. Y cuando esa joven miro a Rachel, olvido que los ojos de su verdadera hermana eran purpuras reemplazándolos por el violeta, y se echó en sus brazos cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

Rachel no supo qué hacer cuando ella empezó a llorar, y decidió corresponder el abrazo, mientras interrogaba con la mirada a su acompañante. Él solo se encogió de hombros, porque no tenía idea de donde estaba y mucho menos de qué sucedía.

* * *

SaritaSan, he estado trabajando por leerme más clara xD sé que tiendo a hacer marañas a la hora de escribir.

Angel Rebelde 18, Ojalá también te guste este capítulo, pero debo advertir, que tomara muchos caminos.

Gracias por los reviews C:


	4. El primer paso hacía el camino

Mil años, lo siento.

Este será el fic más largo que escriba, y el más difícil.

Y bueno, deseo aprovechar para aclarar que los protagonistas de la historia vendrían siendo Rachel, Jericho y Koriand'r. El resto de los personajes aparecerán pero no siempre serán necesarios. Y bueno, la canción que inspiro, no solo el capitulo, sino todo el fic es We are Young de Hollywood undead (y si, prácticamente la escucho para aclimatarme a la historia xD).

Espero no este muy confuso, como me ha estado saliendo esta historia. C:

* * *

Teen Titans no me pertenece, son propiedad de DC y Warner Brothers

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde que escapara, y ahora estaba segura que se encontraba en una isla. El río la había guiado —por así decirlo—a un pequeño pueblo costero. Después de seguirlo algunos kilómetros, comenzó a escuchar voces de mujeres, ellas charlaban tranquilas, pero no logro comprender lo que decían; no sabía que idioma era ese. Y cuando se acercó en silencio a espiar noto que lavaban ropa en las piedras cercanas. Una de ellas casi la descubre, pero para su suerte no prestó la atención suficiente, y cuando las siguió en el momento que se fueron, fue más cautelosa. El pueblo estaba compuesto de unas cuantas chozas y un puñado de barcas para pescar, pero era algo. Sabía que no podía pedir ayuda o volverían a llevársela a ese lugar. Necesitaba pasar desapercibida, pero no sabía cómo, o mejor dicho, no había manera. En un lugar tan pequeño, todos debían conocer hasta la solitaria del vecino.

Decidió cambiar de táctica.

Los observo, por dos días después de haber descubierto el sitio, y eso le dio la oportunidad de robar un poco de ropa de varón, para ser práctica, y tuvo que hurgar en la basura para alimentarse. Noto que iban a dormir temprano y que las lanchas comenzaban su labor antes que empezara a salir el sol, al no escuchar motores supuso que eran de remos. Al tercer día, vio un gran navío desembarcar a por lo menos cien metros de la costa. Y supo que ese sería su boleto de salida.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a hacer planes, sopesando las posibilidades. Podía nadar hasta el gran barco, pero con lo helada que debía estar el agua, apenas podría moverse de lo entumida que quedaría. Tampoco podría llegar en una lancha como si nada, seguro había personas haciendo guardia para alertar sobre polizones y en el peor de los casos, saqueadores. Entonces la idea pareció llegar sola: robaría el bote, y cuando supiera que estaba suficientemente cerca nadaría con cuidado. Por supuesto que sería más difícil llevándolo a cabo.

Cuando llego la noche, se acercó por primera vez a la costa. Noto que había alboroto, y lo atribuyo a los marineros que hubieran desembarcado. Fue más prudente y se movió como si fuera una sombra entre la oscuridad. Llego hasta donde estaban las lanchas y busco alguna pequeña. Todas tenían los remos ahí mismo, por lo que era notorio la confianza que había entre los pobladores. Deshizo la amarra y comenzó a empujar el bote, y por más pequeño que fuera, le pesaba hasta el alma para impulsarlo más adentro del agua. Cuando sintió que el agua estaba suficientemente profunda se subió y tomo los remos.

Al principio fue muy difícil mover uno y luego el otro, haciéndose girar varias veces en el intento y se alegró de no haber comido nada, porque seguro vomitaría. No pudo hallar un verdadero ritmo, pero estaba avanzando aunque fuera torpemente. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, vio que había iluminación sobre el barco, aunque no pudo notar siluetas de personas. Avanzo unos metros más y en una silenciosa zambullida dejo el bote a la deriva. Le costaba horrores mover los brazos después de haberse cansado con los remos, y el agua helada ya le había calado hasta los huesos pero le alentaba saber que no faltaba mucho.

Cuando al fin llego perdió la esperanza, y sintió que el mar se la tragaría. No había previsto el modo de subir el casco del navío. Tal era su frustración que empezó a llorar mientras tiritaba, y llena de rabia golpeo con los puños cerrados la zona metálica a su alcance. No quería volver. No podía haber hecho todo para nada. Prefería ahogarse.

En ese momento, la ilumino una luz.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces ahí abajo? – Se escuchó una voz tranquila, pero alta para hacerse oír. Era un muchacho.

Nicole se asustó. Se alejó un poco pero solo logro que la luz de la linterna la iluminara mejor.

— Si te quedas ahí, morirás de hipotermia. O podrías ahogarte.

Se mordió los labios para no responder con el sarcasmo que quería. Por supuesto que iba a morir si se quedaba ahí.

— ¿P-podrí-as ayuda-darme? – Lo dijo fuerte. Era ya lo único que le quedaba.

Esperaba una negativa o un trato, pero la persona solo pareció desaparecer con la luz de su linterna. Entonces empezó a llorar de verdad. Ninguna persona la había ayudado en su vida, ¿por qué esperaba que fuera diferente? Sintió que una pierna se le acalambraba y el susto se convirtió en pánico, y en el preciso momento, escucho un chapoteo cercano acompañado de la luz. Se acercó a la cuerda y la ato a su cintura porque ya no confiaba en la fuerza de sus brazos.

Sin que se diera cuenta, mientras era subida, una pequeña chispa de fe nació en su interior.

. o . o . o . o . o .

Rachel, Jericho y Koriand'r estuvieron varados en aquel pueblo por una semana, contando los días que tardaron en despertar los últimos dos. Era uno de esos momentos en los que la vida quisiera jugar a las ironías. Rachel era la única de los tres que podía hablar, Jericho era mudo, y la extraña joven que parecía tener su edad carecía del conocimiento del lenguaje, o por lo menos de alguno que ellos conocieran.

— Rei-chel. – Rachel vocalizo y señalaba a si misma nuevamente para que la joven de ojos verdes comprendiera su nombre.

— Rei-ichel. – Repitió la joven.

Rachel soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras la otra joven sonreía mostrando los dientes. No era mucho, pero era un avance. Jericho se encogió de hombros y le sonrió también, aunque con más timidez. Había querido deshacerse de ella dejándola en ese pueblo donde les ayudaron, pero sería dejar una pista muy valiosa, además, cuando lo hablo con Jericho (por señas), él se molestó apenas proponérselo. Pero lo cierto era que Rachel tenía miedo de lo que ella podía hacer.

Cuando vieron a esa chica por primera vez en ese lugar de horrores, sus ojos emanaban un brillo verde muy intenso, por no hablar de la brutal fuerza y los haces de luz que podían salir de sus manos, pero cuando Jericho tomo posesión de su cuerpo para sacarlos de ahí, algo había ocurrido. No era tonta como para no deducir que su compañero había robado algún tipo de energía de esa muchacha, no solo por el cambio de color de sus ojos, las pruebas eran claras con el hecho de que Jericho pudiera valerse ahora por si solo para levantarse, cuando los músculos de su cuerpo nunca habían sido adecuadamente fortalecidos, y los ojos de la muchacha ya no irradiaban luz, si tenían un tono verde inverosímil, pero se veían humanos. Debía agregar, que le aliviaba un poco notar que el cabello que estaba naciéndole era rojo, aunque bien podría haber sido ver y no le extrañaría, pero eso la haría parecer más normal, como ella misma de cabello negro, o Jericho rubio. Pero de todos modos Rachel temía lo que sea que fuera aquella muchacha.

La joven de ojos violeta volvió a suspirar. De nada servía que siguiera pensando de ese modo, porque no los llevaría a ningún lugar. Por lo menos tenían calzado y ropa decente, muy recatada. Los pueblerinos se las habían regalado de buena fe, y claro, engañados. También les habían dado indicaciones, y sabía que iban por el camino correcto para llegar a otro pueblo.

— Koriand'r. – Escucho que decía la otra muchacha.

Se llevó los dedos a las sienes y las froto con frustración. ¿Cómo podía olvidar su nombre si acababa de aprenderlo?

— Koriand'r. – Repitió un poco más alto.

Jericho le sacudió el brazo, y cuando lo interrogaba con una mirada fastidiada, él le señalo con la cabeza que voltease a ver a la chica.

— Koriand'r. – Gesticulo tan exageradamente como lo hiciera Rachel, señalándose ella misma.

Al comprenderlo, sonrió de verdad, aunque sus labios apenas se curvaron. ¡Era su nombre! Y ella, tan solo viendo el gesto, volvió a regalarle una amplia sonrisa.

Jericho noto que algo había cambiado en el semblante de Rachel. Supo que, con esa media sonrisa estaba aceptándola, y se sintió aliviado. Había visto dentro de los sueños, o pesadillas, de su tercera acompañante, y sabía que no podían dejarla sola. Ahora ellos eran su familia.

A pesar de sus temores, durante el trayecto Rachel y Jericho fueron conociendo un poco más a su compañera, pero ella seguía hablándoles en su extraño idioma. Con cada cosa se sorprendida, así fuera una hiedra venenosa (de la que apenas tuvieron tiempo de alejarla), repitiendo a modo de pregunta la palabra con la que ella conocía las cosas, a lo que Rachel le informaba cómo se decían en su idioma, a veces realmente lograba pronunciarlo bien. Las noches las pasaban a la intemperie, en lugares donde podían encender una fogata sin miedo a que se saliera de control y provocaran un incendio, recolectando pocas ramas en el camino. Por las noches el muchacho notaba como la joven de ojos verdes se quedaba despierta mucho más tiempo del que él pudiera aguantar, solo mirando el cielo.

Koriand'r no comprendía como sus hermanos habían cambiado tanto. Ellos ahora se cansaban muy rápido, y ya no les interesaba reconocer el brillo de su planeta. Ya no hablaban su idioma materno, mejor dicho su hermana mayor, en cuanto a su hermano, había enmudecido. ¿O acaso ella lo había olvidado? En cambio, le daba nuevos nombres, que sonaban maravillosos, y le costaba un poco repetir. Pero se alegraba que ella ya no estuviera tan molesta siempre, aunque se había vuelto más pequeña. Lo atribuyo al hecho de que fueran capturados, y eso la entristecía mucho. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que hubieran escapado y regresado a casa. Quizá su hermana sería más alta y poderosa, como siempre había sido; y su hermano podría hablar y volverse más fuerte.

Pero aun deseando todo eso de corazón, en su interior habitaba un poco de culpa, porque se alegraba de estar con ellos.

Tres días después, llegaron hasta el otro pueblo. Gracias a la racionalización de Rachel, aún tenían un poco de comida. En el camino, la joven de ojos violeta había meditado profundamente, y tomo la decisión de pedir ayuda a su padre. Nunca una tarea tan sencilla como tomar un teléfono le había parecido tan difícil como en ese momento, —tanto que un pueblerino le explico cómo teclear para usarlo— y tuvo que agradecerle conteniendo su fastidio. Llamar a su padre figuraba entre las últimas cosas que haría en su vida, y sin embargo ahora era su única opción.

Lo había evitado por mucho tiempo, porque no quería los lujos que él le ofrecía. No quería el apellido, ni tampoco estar presa en una jaula de oro. Pero necesitaban la ayuda. ¿Y si solo se la llevaba a ella y dejaba a sus acompañantes? ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir sin ella?

Y se dio cuenta que ya no quería separarse de esos dos. Del silencioso, amable y justo Jericho; ni de la curiosa, extraña y un poco temible Koriand'r.

Sonó un par de veces, y deseo que nadie respondiera, hasta que la bocina fue descolgada y supo que tendría que decir algo.

— Papa, soy yo, Rachel. – Se hizo el silencio, hubo un pesado suspiro y supo que la escuchaba —. Necesito tu ayuda.

— Hija…

. o . o . o . o . o .

Habían pasado varios días desde que Bárbara fuera atropellada; no había despertado aún. El comisionado Gordon y Dick estaban al pendiente día y noche, casi turnándose en silencio, haciendo del café la bebida necesaria.

Dick no dejaba de ir a la preparatoria porque no gozaba de una envidiable posición económica como sus compañeros y no podía defraudar a su benefactor. Él había sido huérfano, y el hombre más rico de la ciudad (una gran potencia económica global), se había convertido en su "protector", por decirlo de algún modo. Gracias a él tenía una beca en esa escuela tan cara, y contaba con los materiales que iba necesitando.

Sin embargo, llevaba el trabajo al hospital, esperando algún avance, alguna noticia o resultado de su novia. Pero parecía que ella no despertaría nunca, y con los pocos detalles que les había revelado el doctor después de haber sido operada, estaba seguro que Bárbara preferiría morir cuando estuviera de vuelta.

Habían pasado dos semanas hasta que Bárbara dio señales de querer despertar.

Por su parte, la joven no comprendía lo que pasaba. Escuchaba un incesante sonido de "bip", a veces, se convertía en la voz de su padre y otras en la voz de su novio, en pocas ocasiones, creía escuchar a sus amigos. Sentía presencias, pero era difuso saber cuándo estaban y cuando no. Quiso moverse y gritar muchas veces, pero su cuerpo no respondía y su mente estaba tan confundida que se sentía sola y perdida. Hasta que pudo por una vez abrir los ojos, pero nada parecía adquirir una forma, todo era borroso. Se sentía mareada aunque sabía que no se estaba moviendo, y de pronto sintió asco, seguido de un retortijón que parecía estrujarle las entrañas, como si algo se las sujetase y tirara de ellas hacía adentro de sí misma. Entonces un fuerte cansancio le cerró los ojos.

Dick fue el primero en enterarse del progreso, y se dio el lujo de hacerse ilusiones, pero apenas le duraron unos instantes. Aquel anhelo fue rápidamente sustituido por odio. Aún no atrapaban al culpable del estado de Bárbara. El comisionado se hallaba organizando pesquisas, pero parecía como si el motociclista hubiera desaparecido como por arte de magia. Además, no le cabía en la cabeza como se podía atropellar a una persona con una moto, y lo único que se le ocurría era que hubiera sido planeado: que fuera parte de alguna venganza procedente de la mafia hacia el comisionado. Y esa idea lo hacía enfurecer aún más.

Ella pudo haber muerto. Igual que sus padres.

Al cabo de unos minutos de la noticia, Dick se encontraba llorado de coraje. ¿Cómo iban a decirle a Bárbara que jamás podría volver a hacer gimnasia, o siquiera a levantarse?

En ese momento se juró que si el comisionado Gordon no atrapaba al culpable, lo haría él mismo, y le haría pagar su crimen a como diera lugar.

No sabía que ese accidente o atentado iba a definir su futuro para siempre.

. o . o . o . o . o .

Después de haber sido "rescatada", Tara fue llevada en helicóptero hasta un lugar donde no tardaría en volver a ver a sus tíos. No estaba segura si era a causa del nerviosismo, pero el viaje pareció haber durado horas. Cuando llegaron a su destino, solo le dijeron que descansara mientras llegaban sus tutores, sin embargo primero hablaron con ellos en privado durante un largo rato, algo de lo que la joven nunca se enteraría.

Aquellos doctores de ética dudosa aseguraron a los responsables de la joven que ella no volvería darles sorpresas. Cuando preguntaron por la evidente pérdida de peso, explicaron que era una anomalía causada por el defecto, ahora erradicado.

No muy convencidos, se la llevaron. La amaban casi como a otra hija (por lo menos la tía), pero Kitten, su verdadera hija, se había encargado de pintarla como un monstruo frente a sus padres. Se despertaba por las noches gritando y llorando, temiendo que su prima Tara fuera a aplastarla con una roca gigante; y aunque al principio esas pesadillas eran reales, ella sabía que su prima jamás haría daño a nadie. Ni siquiera por defenderse.

Nunca conto la versión completa del día que perdió el control. Si sus padres lo supieran, la verían a ella como el monstruo que era realmente, y eso no le convenía para lo que estaba planeando con su vida.

Llegaron a una ciudad totalmente diferente, pero a una casa igual de lujosa y bonita como la anterior.

Tara creía firmemente que —a excepción de haber conocido a Garfield— todo era mejor antes del percance con sus poderes. Ahora que había vuelto, sus tíos la miraban extraño, como con una mezcla de lastima y miedo; mientras su prima se volvía profesional en evitarla. Eso último no le molestaba en absoluto, estaba considerando la situación como otro beneficio.

Sin embargo la situación la ponía nerviosa, pero gracias al alimento racionado que le distribuían en aquella clínica, en lugar de llenar sus temores con comida como había hecho siempre, los movilizaba con desesperantes caminatas en círculo. No sabía cuáles eran los planes de sus tíos para con ella, puesto que no habían mencionado nada de ninguna escuela sabiendo que había perdido el año y pronto empezaría uno nuevo. Su cuarto apenas tenía muebles, no se quejaba, eran suficientes, pero le parecía algo muy ajeno, como si solo fuera a pasar unos días en un hotel. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era que no le permitían salir a la calle, siempre la interceptaban y le sugerían pasear en el jardín.

Ella estaba curada. O por lo menos eso quería creer.

Después de algunos días, se decidió hablar con su tía, para conseguir un único permiso. Había pasado por la sala de estar, y antes, por la habitación donde sabía que podía hallarse, así que solo quedaba un lugar por buscar y ese era la cocina. Entro sin llamar, ya que no era un lugar privado, pero noto la leve exaltación corporal de la mujer cuando la vio al girarse.

— Hola, tía. – Su voz era baja, pero llego a controlar el temblor.

— ¡Tara, que sorpresa! – Chillo agudamente, denotando un poco su exaltación.

— Tía, - sabía que no podía enfrentar el miedo en sus ojos, por lo que bajo la vista —yo sé que, desde el incidente tú y mi tío dudan de mí.

Por un momento espero a que interviniera diciendo alguna excusa, que aunque fuera mentira, la tranquilizaría un poco. Pero no sucedió, y se atrevió a alzar la vista, para notar que ahora era ella quien evitaba mirarla.

— Tía, - su tono era de súplica — por favor, crean en mí. No volverá a suceder. – Espero que la mirara, y viera que decía la verdad. — Yo no pretendía que eso sucediera.

— Casi matas a tu prima. – Su voz volvió a temblar — ¡A mi hija! – entonces la vio, y Tara deseo que no hubiera volteado nunca.

— ¡Perdóname! Ni siquiera sabía que podía a hacer eso, estaba fuera de mi control. – Empezó a llorar sin querer.

— Por eso no podemos correr más riesgos contigo. – Le dijo volviendo a apartar el contacto visual, mientras se alejaba un poco — Vamos a enviarte a un internado, aquí en Jump City. – Su voz sonó más tranquila —. Solo está a unos kilómetros de esta casa.

— Es por eso que no me dejan salir. – Estaba respirando, calmándose. Entendiéndolo todo.

— No podemos correr más riesgos contigo. – Había un dejo de culpabilidad.

— Lo comprendo. – Dijo repuso en voz baja.

Se dio la vuelta mientras se tallaba las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa y olvido lo que quería pedirle. Cuando desapareció, la tía de la muchacha se permitió llorar débilmente, arrepentida.

— Perdóname, Tara. – Suspiro cuando sabía que ya no había nadie que la escuchara.

. o . o . o . o . o .

Garfield no dejaba de pensar en Tara, la joven que había conocido en la clínica. Cada vez que veía el azul del cielo de Australia, no podía evitar recordar sus ojos. Sus padres habían escuchado con atención su relato, y sabían que estaba enamorado, pero eso no era lo que les preocupaba, sino la parte donde enfermeros con trajes aislantes habían intervenido.

A ellos les habían asegurado que todo había sido un error. Un "incidente" en el laboratorio, que había provocado un pequeño incendio, por lo que todo el personal había sido obligado a evacuar con sus trajes puestos. No querían poner en riesgo la vida de ningún paciente. Pero no hubo ningún medio de comunicación que informara del percance. Aunque lo justificaron por la ubicación: una pequeña isla en el mar Báltico.

No tenían modo de averiguar nada más. Las respuestas se fueron haciendo más cortantes entre más preguntaban, pero les aseguraron que el veneno que estuvo a punto de matar lenta y dolorosamente a su hijo había sido eliminado de su sistema. Y llegaron al acuerdo, de dejar el tema por la paz. Lo que fuera que sucediera ahí, ya no podrían comprobarlo.

Pasaron unas semanas viviendo en su casa, algo que en realidad solo hacían algunos días al año, ya que ellos se encargaban de internarse en la flora y fauna silvestre y recaudaban información para conocer mejor las especies. Antes de volver a su trabajo, notaron que su hijo había cambiado, y no era debido a su enamoramiento. Por ejemplo, parecía estar muy alerta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sentir si de pronto vendría una tormenta; cuando volvía con su padre de algún mandado sin haber entrado a casa siquiera, le comentaba lo que su madre debía haber cocinado "por el olor". Su hijo no era débil, pero tampoco muy fuerte y sin embargo, ahora podía tres veces más que antes.

Entonces decidieron hacer un pequeño experimento, que solo afirmaría lo que sospechaban: su padre sonó un silbato para perros, y notaron con preocupación, como su hijo se tapaba los oídos y pedía que pararan ese horrible sonido.

* * *

RavenYaz, SaritaSan y Angel Rebelde 18, ojala no haya llegado muy tarde esta actualización y gracias por los Reviews.

Espero les guste

c:


End file.
